


I hate you (you were made for me)

by Coppercrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppercrow/pseuds/Coppercrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clarke comes into the world screaming, the words ‘Your name is Clarke?’ written sharp and angular along her collarbone. A world away the word 'Yes' burns itself into Anya's palm.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Clarke and Anya are soulmates, and nothing changes until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you (you were made for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rattlingbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlingbones/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Clarke comes into the world screaming, the words ‘Your name is Clarke?’ written sharp and angular along her collarbone. It is black, like all marks are before the words are spoken. Later, when she’s old enough to understand what it means, her parents tell her that she’s lucky. The Ark might not be as big as the Earth, but its big enough that it can take time to meet your soulmate. They tell her that she’s lucky her soulmate knows who she is. 

 

*****

 

Anya gets her mark when she is thirteen, minutes after making her eleventh kill. Her right hand is still filthy with the aftermath of the kill when she feels the words burn into skin. It isn’t until that evening that she washes the grime away to see a single word - ‘Yes’ - scrawled in elegant writing on the palm of her right hand. She scowls. She wasn’t yet fluent in English, but she knows enough to recognise a word as simple as ‘Yes’. She can’t help but wonder who her soulmate is, that they speak such tongue on their first meeting.

 

*****

 

Clarke never worried much about finding her soulmate. Even with a population of over two thousand, people tended to find their soulmates early. So even as each birthday ticks past, she knows that she will meet them, sooner than later. 

Then she gets herself thrown in the Skybox. In the long days she spends in isolation, she wonder what her soulmate will think when she gets floated. After all, Clarke isn’t an idiot. They killed her dad because of what he knew, what he wanted to tell people. In possession of the name knowledge, she knows there isn’t a chance in hell that they won’t kill her. She feels bitterly sorry that her soulmate will only know her from their mark, and by the way the colour will leach from it when Clarke dies. 

Then everything changes.

Suddenly she’s on Earth and she thinks surely now she’ll meet her soulmate amongst one of the other delinquents (she refuses to think that her soulmate might still be aboard the Ark). Except when her soulmate doesn’t materialise, she can’t banish a single, niggling thought:

What if her soulmate was a grounder?

 

*****

 

Anya rarely thought about her soulmate. Training as a warrior is far too time consuming to leave room for thoughts of the future. Her soulmate will appear, or they will not. If she wants to live to meet them, the best thing she can do is train. It she is good enough, she will survive long enough to meet her fated match. She only hopes her soulmate does her the same courtesy.

So she trains. She grows stronger and harder, and every time she picks up a weapon, she is reminded of the mark etched on her palm. An every time, she promises her soulmate she will live to fight another battle.

The years pass.

She takes Lexa as her Second, and watches the girl (only a couple of years older than her soulmate, a small voice tells her) grow stronger and harder, just as Anya herself had.

More time passes.

Lexa becomes Commander at the age of sixteen. Anya watches and mourns with her former Second when Lexa meets and loses her soulmate within the same year. Lexa becomes colder and harder and their people thrive. 

Then everything changes.

A ship falls out of the sky and the peace is broken. The invaders who arrive with it trample through her territory as though it is their own. Her warriors watch the strangers, and tell her that they speak English. 

When their missiles burn a village to the group, she vows she will see them gone, or better yet, dead

 

*****

 

After the bridge, Clarke wonders who exactly she pissed off in a past life. Sitting alone in the tent she calls hers, she uses a strip of polish metal from the dropship to examine her mark. She’d hoped it had been her imagination, when she’d felt it burn on the b ridge. It had taken everything she had not to flinch, especially when the grounder – Anya – (her soulmate) hadn’t so much as twitched when Clarke had replied.

There was no doubt now, though, she thinks as she runs her hands over the angular writing. Like all marks do, it had changed colon when the words were spoken by her soulmate. Once black, the writing is now the colour of fresh blood. It looks like it’d been gouged in her skin. 

She had though her luck couldn’t possibly get worse. Apparently she had been wrong. She’s met her soulmate, and they want to kill her.

Clark buries her head in her hands and wonders what she should do now.

 

*****

Anya clenches her hand, and feels an uncharacteristic urge to scream.

Seventeen years she’d waited for her soulmate. Seventeen year she’d spent promising her unknown soulmate that she would survive whatever fight awaited her. Seventeen years she’d looked at her mark and though ‘one day’.

Her soulmate is her enemy.

Clarke.

A girl whose people have murdered her own.

A girl who has started a war she can’t win.

A girl whose people she has vowed to kill.

A girl who Anya does not want to kill.

A girl who Anya thinks she may have to kill.

 

*****

 

It isn’t until Clarke is lying in her bunk bed - after she had broken out of quarantine, after she had been reunited with (some) of the hundred - that the full scope of what she has done sinks in.

She has killed people. Not just one or two. Hundreds. She may not have pushed the button, but it was her decision. She chose to burn hundreds of people rather than die. More specifically, she chose murder (and it was murder) her soulmates people. Anya’s people.

Anya.

She’d been with them on the dropship.

Where was she now?

(was she…?)

Suddenly Clarke feels sick, and her blood turns to ice water in her veins. With shaking hands, she pulls down the fabric of her top. Straining her head, she sees a glimpse of blood red writing. Unable to help herself, she gives a sob of relief and collapses back on the bed.

Her soulmate is alive.

 

*****

 

Anya was not expecting to see soulmate ever again. Yet inexplicably, Clarke appeared out of nowhere to rescue her. She tries to feel grateful, but just ends up angry. She does not want to be rescued by the person her burned her people, even if that person is her soulmate.

It doesn’t stop her from taking the opportunity provided, though. 

They escape the mountain, and Anya has never been so simultaneously relieved and angry in her life. On one hand, she has escaped the Mountain along with her soulmate. On the other hand, she has learned the true horror of what the Mountain Men are doing to her people. She has seen how they dispose of her people like refuse. She knows she must get vengeance for her people.

Currently, Clarke is slumped on the shore, gasping like a beached fish. It would be amusing, if it weren’t so pathetic.

Nonetheless, Clarke is the key to freeing her people from the Mountain.

It is obvious what she has to do.

Anya picks up a rock.

(she won’t deny that hitting Clarke is more than a little satisfying as well)

 

*****

 

Clarke is really tired fighting with her soulmate.

She is covered in muck, and everything aches. She doesn’t even want to think about the possibility of infection. Her only consolation is that Anya looks even worse than she does. Currently, the grounder is still lying on the ground, and shows no sign of getting up any time soon.

Clarke decides she should take advantage of her captive audience.

She sits down on the charred ground; far enough away that Anya cannot easily reach her, and starts talking.

“You’re my soulmate,” she says – a statement rather than a question. There is a long silence.

“Yes.”

Clarke sighs, and looks at Anya. Her soulmate is a mess. Part of that is the fault of the Mountain Men, but a good bit of is Clarke’s own work. It should disturb her that she’s capable of this degree of brutality. Instead, she feels oddly proud. That does disturb her. Who is proud of beating their soulmate into a bloody mess?

(“You fought well,” Anya had said. It was the first time her soulmate had said something nice to her.)

“What are we going to do?” she asks. Clarke wasn’t sure whether the question was directed at Anya, or the world at general. She also was sure exactly what she was even asking about. Her and Anya? The Mountain Men? She didn’t know.

“You killed my people,” Anya says, finally.

“And you killed mine,” Clarke replies. 

Silence falls.

“We want the same thing, you know,” Clarke mutters without looking directly at Anya. She hears the other woman move, and when she glances over she sees that Anya has managed to sit up. “We both want our people out of the mountain. We both want them safe and alive. Surely we can work together?”

There is silence again.

She sees Anya try to frown and flinch in pain. 

“If we want to free them, the Commander needs to know what you know.”

Clarke flinches. She had a feeling Anya would say something like that. Looking up at the sky, she sees that the signal is gone. But she knows where her people are, knows that they are alive. She wants so badly to go and find them.

And yet.

“Like you said, I killed your people. What’s to stop the Commander from killing me the moment we walk into their camp?” she asks. Yet even as she says it, she realises that it doesn’t matter. She’s going to go with Anya anyway. Though her initial reaction was to go to her people, she realises that there is no guarantee that they’ll listen to her. Maybe the Grounders will listen to her instead.

“The Commander was my Second. She’ll listen to me,” Anya says. 

“Fine,” she says and nods sharply.

She hauls herself to her feet with a groan. Rolling her shoulders, she holds out a hand to Anya. Her soulmate looks at the hand like it will bite her. Just as Clarke is about to say something, however, Anya grabs it and pulls herself up. 

Suddenly, Clarke finds herself very, very close to the other woman. The woman who is her soulmate. For a long moment, their gazes lock. Then Clarke bites her lip and steps away. 

Interesting, Clarke thinks, and can’t help but smile at her soulmate. Anya gives her an unreadable look.

“I don’t like you,” said soulmate says.

“Fine.”

Anya gives her another look, and then turns and starts limping out of the camp. Clarke follows. As they step out into the forest, Anya speaks again, though she doesn’t turn around.

“You are stronger than I first thought,” Anya says. 

Clarke grins at her soulmates back. 

Interesting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a sequel to this at some point. 
> 
> Also, I tried so hard to write something in relation to the events of episodes 11 - 13. Unfortunately no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the words. 
> 
> Essentially, all that happens is that Clarke and Anya pretend the whole soulmate issue doesn't exist because a. They're both stubborn idiots and b. Neither of them want to deal with repercussions of acknowledging their enemy is also their soulmate. 
> 
> So basically everything plays out how it does in canon. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
